polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Irelandball
Republic |personality = Kind, fond of the aul' drink, rural, catholic-ish, gift of the gab |language = English Irish Shelta* |type = Celtic |capital = Dublinball |affiliation = EUball UNball |religion = Druidism Catholicism Atheism Protestantism Islam Orthodoxy |friends = USAball Scotlandball Australiaball Basqueball Polandball Latviaball Palestineball Gaulball Lithuaniaball Walesball EUball Please don't ban memes UKball (sometimes) Haumeato (for potato) |enemies = UKball Germanyball Flag Stealer The Protectorateball Corkball |likes = Potatoes, Guinness, Beer, Whiskey, Rugby, U2, Westlife, poxy Bono, Gaelic Football, Shamrocks, Stone Walls, Catholicism, Irish rebel songs, Liam Neeson, Riverdance, Johnny Logan, winning Eurovision (take that, Sweden! But it make me feel nostalgic....), The song "Zombie", Fighting Englandball with pikes, A united Ireland, the sesh & craic and being called non belligerent. |hates = Sun burn, coporation Tax and Nazi Debt Collector, hearing people say leprechauns wear green, snakes, people who are "2/45 Irish", plastic paddies, british imperialism, people who think Irexit is a good idea, corn beef |predecessor = Gaulball |bork = liberate norn iron, Irelande douze pointe, Irelande douze pointe |food = Potato, bacon & cabbage. Drinks Whiskey & Beer. |status = Wants Michael D. back for part II Just made abortion legal! |reality = Republic of Ireland |gender = Male}}The Republic of Irelandball (or simply ) is a countryball that takes up most of the Isle of Ireland in western Europe. He loves Beer (that is why he is mostly drunk), and full of leprechauns (real ones who where red) ...*hic*... You get the idea. Also has had �� potato. He HATES UKball for not giving Northern Irelandball and Ivory Coastball for stealing it's flag. From June 9-11 1828, Ireland can into removing HUE in Rio. Indonesiaball is his relative. Irelandball has problems with the UKball saying God punished him for being a Irish Catholic with a �� potato famine. He is also very EUball liked after UKball decided to leave, making Ireland mad at him. EUball trusts Ireland with most of Northern Europe's economics, and Ireland has now the world's fifth largest economy, being called the "Celtic Tiger." His main export is bar fights. His relationship with UKball is tough. He is still mad at him for not helping him during his famine but very much relies on him with trade. The two are part of the British - Irish Council, showing that they still have some friendship. He dosn't say that coming back some day is competently of the table but UKball would probably have to apologies before it could ever be taken seriously. He is the only Celtic country that is independent, whereas all the rest are anschlussed by Germanics. History Irelandball was Celtball's son, and while his brother Walesball was conquered by SPQRball, he remained independent. Then after Englandball was invaded by Frankball's son, Normandyball, Englandball invaded Ireland, and stayed there for almost 800 years. In 1603, England forced Irelandball to become a Protestant bastard (see above), and raped him in 1649. Then in 1688-1692, Englandball fought a war against Catholic Irelandball, resulting in Ireland becoming mostly Protestant but over the years Irelandball regained it's Catholic way, currently becoming mostly Catholic. In 1798, Irelandball rebelled against Britainball, resulting in his son, Ulsterball, being taken away by the new UKball in 1801. Then in 1845, Ireland lost his �� potato. then again in 1847, and 1851. This led to thoughts of independence from UKball, but this was not shared by Ulsterball, who decided to remain as part of UKball in 1912. In 1916, while UKball was busy fighting Reichtangle, Ireland started fighting him for independence. Eventually, in 1921, Ireland can into independence, but part of Ulster stayed with UKball to become Northern Irelandball. Ireland remained neutral in WWII, and joined the EU with UKball in 1973. In 2016 he became richer than UKball in GDP per capita. He still wants more �� potatoes though. He's also won Eurovision more than anyone else - a record seven times (though Swedenball is catching up to him)! Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends * Latviaball - MY �� POTATER SISTER! * USAball - There are a lot of Irish immigrants in USAball. USAball sometimes claims to be 1/10 Irish, which annoys me. We really like each other, even when other countries don't like him. However, Irelandball dislikes American tourists. It's special. * Australiaball - Son who lives in the South Pacific, About 1/3 of Australian population is significant of Irish descent. Also enjoys love of �� potatoes but mostly makes hot chips with them. * Denmarkball - Never forget how you beat me with 5-1 which cause me to miss World Cup 2018. I happy Croatia beats you Danskjävel. FUCK YOU! ERIKSEN SHOULDN'T SHOW HIS FACE IN DUBLIN AGAIN! YOU LOOSE IN WORLD CUP! Still kind of friends though... * Argentinaball - Best friend. They hate UKball.m (especially Englandball).. They also have significant irish heritage * Northern Irelandball - The last bit of me that UK still has control over. GET. OFF. THE FENCE. AND STOP WITH NORN IRON FLEG! * Polandball - Poland has been kurwa'd just as much as me, and has 2 crap neighbors: Germanyball and Russiaball. Also likes �� potatoes and loves getting drunk. There are also many Poles in my clay * Ukraineball - I know how he feels, when Russia forced him into Holodomor in 1933, like when UKball would not help me during the 1840s Great Hunger. * Sealandball - We have a Common Enemy... * San Marinoball: Also has a crap neighbor: Italyball (Please don't kill me Italy). * Canadaball - A lot of Irish immigrants there and he gave us �� potatoes. * Lithuaniaball - My alcoholic, �� potato eating Catholic friend. * Peruball - The mythical, glorious clay from which �� potatoes originated. I don't have much of a relationship with Peruball, but love them for that. * Indonesiaball - I call him my relative but he always says I'm not his relative. Neutral * UKball - UKball used to have me prisoner for many years, but that is not the least of his sins against the Emerald Isle. He would always complain about how much of a slob I was, while UK ball himself had so much more pollution. He used to steal all of my �� potatoes, and forced me to be a Protestant slave, when I would much rather have been a Catholicball pig like I am today. GIB NORTHERN IRELAND! YA FECKIN LANGER GIT OUT OF MY 'OUSE! ONE DAY THE TABLES WILL TURN AND YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE (WITH HELP FROM RUSSIA OF COURSE) MUHAHAHAHAHA! Well actually we have gotten along okay and my president actually wants us to reunify. OI! WOT U DOIN M8? DON'T LEAVE GLORIOUS EUball! I BAN YUO CRAP POUND BRITISH POUND = WORST ECONOMIC SYSTEM, IF YOU LEAVE MY TRADE SYSTEM WILL BE FECKED IN THE ARSE, AND I'LL HAVE TO SPEND MORE MONEY TO SHIP TO FRANCE ... Oh wait, Scotlandball wants to stay? FOK YEAH M8! Though, I haven't completely ruled out the idea of coming back some day BUT IF I DO THEN DON'T STARVE US AGAIN! (also please give us northern ireland back thank you) * Idahoball - �� Potato rival * The PIGS - Shite nations I apparently once hung out with, whatever I'm feckin' rich now!! But if they leave the Euroempire! (master) I'll be sure to mock them like UKball Enemies * Ivory Coastball - Flag Stealer! *Corkball - SEPARATIST CITY! Family * Gaulball - Father * UKball - Fusion with England, Scotland, and Wales ** Englandball - Adoptive Brother ** Scotlandball - Brother ** Walesball - Brother ** Northern Irelandball - Brother * Australiaball - Nephew * Canadaball - Nephew * New Zealandball - Nephew * USAball - Nephew Gallery Great_Britan_and_Polska.png Needs to be added (15).jpg HdIrelandball.jpg Brian.PNG 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png bcvU7jS.png Murica-Oil.jpg Byz-Celts.png 20729701 1378648948899626 5053167762063348955 n.jpg D586A26C-4FB4-4713-966E-1BB56B8DF210.jpeg UK, Ireland, France and Germany.jpg Countryball's Planes.JPG 500px-Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 12.55.14 PM.png KSmkGGR.png Potato is da god.png 28bw7iw2298x.png File: Ireland.png|Ireland with beer Polandball_454a16_4542303.png|Greenland 1300569354001.png|Ireland's potato Irelandballs_by_LordBritfag.png|Ireland, the vatican and brussels. WFWPO.png NK Mobile Internet.png Ireland and Gypsies.png PIIGS.png Perfect Match.png 맥주Beer.png Shitty neighbors.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Bloody Yanks.png 8eYTbBu.png Debts.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg country mottos.jpg What did potato say to potato.jpg dun worry be happy.jpg Sfi9nny.png DKfD6UP.png Food.png UK Dungeon.png zq9qpnk.jpg 8mFjqQT.png PNPZ9LD.png N27xghs.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png 'xt0YXCj.png 1yUy0Ii.png BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 'pEqSpSN.png VPmIOS8.png VoNkUek.png Ireland Rich.jpg Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A5JXZ0l.png Whale Vomit.jpg UP3XIWN.png Potato Jokes.jpg Neighbor Haters.png Best Destination.png Gib Gib Monies.png Lets Play Soccer.png French Girl.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Tea Drinkers.png Best Potato.png Better Be Stupid.png Hibernian Blood.png Logical English.jpg Airlines.jpg V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png es:Irlandaball fr:Irlandeballe pl:Irelandball zh:爱尔兰球 Category:Island Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Neutral Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Germanic Category:Caucasoid Category:Potato Removers Category:Vikings Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Three lines Category:Potato lovers Category:Potato Category:Irelandball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Beer Category:West Europe Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Pork Lovers Category:Euro removers Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:USA allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Pro Palestine Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Celtic Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Pro Israel Category:Gaelic Speaking Countryball